


Wet

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Hey I don’t know if you’ve seen Aliyahs ig story but if not it’s a photo of her with wet hair and it says everything’s better wet with a wink face and I think that would be an awesome golly fic and it would be greatly appreciated if you could do one please ☺️☺️☺️ thanks
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 58





	Wet

“And it’s time for the wet t-shirt contest.”

Gail looked up at the ceiling and groaned, “Ruby, I told you that we aren’t doing those anymore.”

“Come on, Peck, live a little.”

Gail rolled her eyes and kept pouring drinks for the growing crowd at the bar. She didn’t pay attention to the women who volunteered and refused to supply Ruby with the water needed for the contest. 

She was in the middle of arguing with her co-worker when a familiar face appeared. Or at least a face that Gail actually wanted to see. Gail had no idea what the girl’s name was or really anything about her, but there was something in her smile that kind of made Gail want to know. So far though, all she knew was that she had suddenly become a regular and that she always ordered the same thing. 

“A Jack and Coke?”

“Please.” The brunette said. She quirked her head to the side and smiled at the bartender, “How’d you know?”

Gail’s heartrate doubled at the look she received. Annoyingly so. 

“You’ve been coming here for the last week and it’s all you’ve ever ordered.”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m predictable.”

“I’m saying you’re rememberable.”

The woman smiled and leaned a little closer, “Are you always this charming?”

Taking this job to avoid going to the Academy had resulted in Gail getting hit on more times than she could count. But all her flirting had always been in the name of getting bigger tips. This time though, her flirting was for her only.

“No.”

“No?”

“Hey Ruby.” Gail called out. The other woman was still gathering her own crowd, but she looked over anyway. “Am I charming?”

“You’re a bitch.”

“Thanks,” Gail said flatly.

“Anytime.” Ruby replied before going to back the task of filling bucket with water.

Gail turned her attention back to the woman across from her. “See.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to spend more time together so I can decide for myself.”

“Maybe we should. And maybe I should get your name.”

The woman opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a smaller body colliding into her.

“Holly, let’s do it!”

“Hell no, Lis. That is your type of thing.”

“Come on.” Lisa pulled hard on Holly’s arm. “Live a little, Stewart. It won’t kill you to try something new.”

Holly barely managed to grab her drink and to throw a few bills on the counter with Lisa trying to drag her towards Ruby. She mouthed a “Sorry” before being swallowed up by the crowd. 

Disappointed, Gail went back to working. She ignored the cheers and shouting across the room. She just focused on pouring out as much alcohol as possible and collecting money from the inebriated patrons. 

It wasn’t until a completely soaked Holly appeared before her that Gail finally broke out of work mode.

“Thought that wasn’t your thing.”

“It’s not. But when someone dumps a bucket of cold water on you, you don’t really have a choice.” Holly pulled her glasses off and tried to clean them but her shirt was of no use.

  
Gail watched as Holly peeled the bottom of her shirt away from her body. She swallowed hard at the sudden sight of tan skin. She cleared her throat. “Need a towel?””

Holly glanced up and laughed. “Thanks, but everything’s better wet.” She winked and vanished into the crowd again. Gail watched her head to the restroom and she couldn’t stop her feet from following.

“Hey Ruby, pee break.”

The other bartender waved her off and Gail weaved her way through swaying bodies. 

When Gail entered the bathroom she found Holly next to the sink ringing out her shirt. She seemed unsurprised to see the bartender. In fact, there was a slight smirk on her face and Gail closed the distance between them in just a few steps. 

Holly’s lips were just as soft as Gail imagined. Her hands landed on Holly’s hips to pull their bodies together. She could feel goosebumps along Holly’s wet skin. Holly pulled her closer and Gail steered her back. Their lips never parting until the momentum pushed Holly against cold tiles. She gasped and Gail’s lips moved to her neck, changing the sound into a moan. 

“I don’t know about everything.” Gail’s hand slid lower. “But you certainly are.”

... _ 5 years later _ ….

Standing on the edge of the ravine, Gail was bored out of her mind. A call from a couple of dumb teens running through the woods had found them a pile of bones and trip to the woods. It had been raining and Gail’s uniform was still damp from it. She could feel her feet squishing in her boots as she fidgeted while she watched the perimeter and the action.

A blur in a green jacket and carrying a red bag zipped past her.

“Hey, Lunchbox, you’re not allowed down there.”

“Thanks. Appreciate it.”

Annoyed, Gail’s voice hardened. “No. I said you’re not allowed down there.” 

When the brunette finally turned, Gail was surprised to see the woman from the bar. The one she worked at before her family finally dragged her into the Academy. The woman whose name she had spent only the one night moaning. But whose number she had never gotten.

She wasn’t the only one surprised. 

The shock startled Holly enough that she lost her footing. She landed directly into a puddle, soaking her jeans and jacket, and splashing mud onto her glasses. 

Gail didn’t even try to hide her laugh which earned her a glare, but she held out her hand anyway and pulled Holly to her feet.

“I’m a mess,” Holly lamented as she pulled her now wet shirt away from her body to clean her glasses.

“Don’t worry, I’ve heard that everything’s better wet.”

Holly smiled and Gail’s heart sped up for the first time in years. 


End file.
